1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor component mounting apparatus to mount a semiconductor component in order to test the electric characteristics of the semiconductor component. The present invention also relates to a connector which is electrically connected to a connection component.
2. Description of Related Art
In order for a connection component to be electrically connected to a connector reliably, the electric terminals of the connection component need to be pushed against the pins of the connector. Large pushing force increases the electric connectivity, but makes friction force larger, resulting in the difficulty of inserting the connection component to the connector or removing the connection component from the connector. In particular, in the case of the connector with a number of pins, or the connection components to be inserted into a number of connectors simultaneously, large force must be used to insert the connection components.
In order to overcome the above problem, a so-called Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) connector is proposed, which does not need any force when the connection component is inserted, and pushes the pins against the connection component after the connection component is inserted. However, when the pins are pushed against the connection component, the relative position may change slightly. When high accuracy of the relative position between the connector and the connection component is required, slight shift of the connection component when the pins are pushed is fatal.
For instance, in a semiconductor testing apparatus, an extreme high reliability for electrical connectivity and position accuracy are required. In order to test the semiconductor fast and reliably, the connector used in the testing apparatus must be reliably connected to the connection component. Furthermore, in order to test various types of semiconductor components, various types of substrates containing contactors which get contact with the semiconductor must be provided. Therefore, it is desirable that the connector used in the semiconductor testing apparatus can easily install and remove these various types of substrates.